Bitting Your Lips part 1 The Transformation
by mastilo
Summary: hiduplah seorang namja yang bekerja sebagai seorang arsitek ternama, tapi kesepian di kota New York, dia didampingi oleh sekertarisnya yang setia. Namja itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan urusan wanita, wanita itu hanya menyusahkan. Sebenarnya bagaimana namja itu menjalani hidupnya yang konyol itu…?


**Bitting Your Lips ~ 1st**

The Transformation

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Mark Dwaine (OC), Stephanie Lee (OC)

Genre: Romance

Length: parts

Rate: T

Summary: hiduplah seorang _namja_ yang bekerja sebagai seorang arsitek ternama, tapi kesepian di kota New York, dia didampingi oleh sekertarisnya yang setia. _Namja _itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan urusan wanita, wanita itu hanya menyusahkan. Sebenarnya bagaimana _namja _itu menjalani hidupnya yang konyol itu…?

Seorang pemuda asia berkacamata sedang duduk di café yang berada di dekat kawasan Brooklyn. Mengedarkan pandangan sambil sesekali menyesap _latte _pesanannya. Dia sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang untuk bertemu. 10 menit kemudian seorang pemuda bule bersetelan rapi yang seumurannya datang menghampiri, membawa dua koper.

_"maaf apa sudah menunggu lama?"_ tanya pemuda bule dengan bahasa inggris

_ "sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, apa kau membawa berkas laporan yang akan digunakan untuk rapat besok?" _tanya pemuda asia menggunakan bahasa inggris dengan lancar

_ "ini aku bawa… bukannya ini hari libur? Kenapa kau tidak keluar untuk jalan-jalan…? malah mengurusi pekerjaan melulu? Padahal ini kan perusahaanmu sendiri pak direktur, kau bisa jalan-jalan dan mencari teman kencan"_ ledek sekertarisnya itu

_ "jalan-jalan itu bisa dilakukan kapan-kapan, lagi pula aku mengajakmu kesini biar sekalian jalan-jalan, agak jauh dari New York kan… Teman kencan atau pacar hanya akan mengurangi konsentrasimu" _jawab pria asia itu yang ternyata seorang direktur

_ "sebenarnya apa kau yakin akan mendirikan apartment mewah itu di daerah yang tidak begitu banyak mendapat sorotan? Kau yakin dengan prospeknya kedepan?" _tanya sekertarisnya

_ "mungkin kau belum bisa melihat celah ini sekarang, namun aku sudah bisa melihat betapa besarnya kesempatan yang akan kita dapat untuk bisa menyaingi perusahaan milik George, lokasinya berdekatan dengan kawasan industri yang terus berkembang, sebuah lokasi yang berada di pusat industri akan menjadi lirikan pertama para konglomerat untuk ditinggali, jadi prospeknya sangat terbuka lebar" _terang direktur itu semangat

_ "kau itu tampan, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang tidak pernah punya teman kencan?" _sekertarisnya mengalihakan pembicaraan

_ "Mark… tolong jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi, aku sudah capek. Aku tidak suka wanita, mereka hanya merepotkan saja. Namun aku juga tidak suka pria. Karena aku juga pria" _direktur itu menjawab dengan tegas

_ "ok ok sorry… kamu nggak pingin pulang kampung? Katanya kamu punya adik?" _tanya sekertaris yang bernama Mark itu

_ "aku masih ingin nyelesain ini dulu, dari mana kau tahu aku punya adik?" _sang direktur penasaran

_ "aku pernah liat photo kamu sama adikmu saat adikmu ulang tahun yang ke-20. Cantik ya… apa dia sudah punya pacar?" _tanya Mark sambil cengengesan

_ "apa? Kamu suka? Aku nggak pernah ngurusin sama hal begituan, nggak penting" _cetus direktur muda itu

_ "huh keterlaluan… Bahkan kau tidak peduli dengan adikmu sendiri? Kau pasti sudah gila…aku berharap adikmu bisa mendapat pacar yang lebih baik dari kakaknya, seperti aku" _Mark jadi ketus sendiri

_ "di sana kan sudah ada orang tuaku yang mengurusinya. Lagi pula dia tidak akan pernah mendapat pacar yang lebih baik dariku, karena memang terbukti tidak ada yang lebih baik dariku" _direktur muda menyeringai puas

_ "kau benar… karena memang terbukti tidak ada satupun pemuda di dunia ini yang mau mati sendiri sepertimu, harta berlimpah tapi kesepian, sungguh ironis" _Mark menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

_ "ha..ha..ha… ya sudah. Untuk 3 bulan kedepan bersiap-siaplah karena kita akan lembur terus dan harus fokus, lupakan dulu soal Jill pacarmu itu" _tukas direktur itu

_ "jangan bicara begitu, bukannya setiap haripun aku juga harus lembur terus menemanimu bekerja…? Kau seharusnya membayarku lebih atas hal itu" _Mark kesal

_ "oke-oke… gimana kalau kau ku traktir ke Disneyland di California? Itu termasuk tawaran paling bagus. Bahkan aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan uang untuk beli es krim sekalipun" _tawar sang direktur

_ "sekali orang pelit, tetap orang pelit. Dasar orang kaya pelit" _Mark melantangkan suaranya sehingga seisi café mendengar dan menoleh pada mereka

_ "Sssst…. Kecilkan suaramu, kau pikir berapa uang yang aku keluarkan untuk mentraktirmu ngopi disini?" _sang direktur menarik kerah kemeja Mark

_ "Duh… tetep aja pelit" _muka Mark kecut

Begitulah kehidupan sehari-hari seorang direktur muda dengan sekertaris sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Seorang pemuda ambisius atas tujuannya, dan tidak akan dilepaskan hingga dia meraih tujuannya. Seorang direktur muda perusahaan kondominium terkenal di New York berasal dari negri Ginseng, Korea. Merantau ke Amerika dengan bemodalkan gelar sebagai seorang arsitek, dan meraih mimpi menjadi seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Dia bersikap pelit karena dia tahu dari mana, dan bagaimana uang yang ia dapatkan, ia perjuangkan. Prinsip meminimalisir pengeluaran serendah-rendahnya dia warisi dari ayahnya yang seorang pengusaha ekspor-impor. Dia tidak mau mengikuti pekerjaan ayahnya karena dia merasa kalau pekerjaan ayahnya membosankan.

*****di apartment direktur*****

Direktur itu pulang ke apartmentnya di kawasan mewah yang ia bangun di pusat kota New York. Direktur itu menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa empuk buatan tangan dari Perancis, sebenarnya bukannya dia tidak laku, namun dia merasa tidak ada wanita yang cocok menjadi pasangannya, sikapnya terlalu perfeksionis.

_"sepertinya tuhan harus membuatkanku pasangan yang ia buat langsung atas instruksiku, biar cocok denganku" _gumamnya pada diri sendiri

Sebuah apartment yang berukuran 100x50 yang ia desain khusus untuk dirinya sendiri, dilengkapi dengan _Jacuzzi_, mini bar, perpustakaan pribadi, 1 kamar tidur, dan pemandangan malam yang luar biasa. Sebenarnya masih ada 1 ruang tempat ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya, ruang komputer.

_"ayah sekarang aku rindu padamu, aku ingin pulang, tapi masih ada urusan disini, jadi mianhae… aku belum bisa pulang sekarang" _katanya sambil menatap foto ayahnya, dibawahnya tertulis "CHO YOUNG HWAM"

Direktur itu lantas membuka baju dan pergi mandi. Karena besok ada meeting pengajuan proposal kondominum yang akan dia dirikan. Besok dia akan bertemu dengan wali kota, _supplier _bahan bangunan, dan pemegang saham. Tiba- tiba handphone-nya berdering tanda pesan masuk…

From: Mark Dwaine

To: Cho Kyuhyun

Message: bos jangan lupa besok ada meeting penting, cepat tidur supaya besok segar bugar, jangan pakai pakaian yang serampangan seperti saat meeting yang lalu, pakai setelan yang kemarin kau beli dengan ku (sebenarnya yang harus kirim pesan seperti ini itu pacarmu, bukan aku) -_-"

_"ah dasar anak ini" _gerutu sang direktur diapun membalas pesan itu

From: Cho Kyuhyun

To: Mark Dwaine

Message: iya bodoh… dasar cerewet, tapi aku tidak akan langsung tidur. Aku akan melakukan ritual seperti biasa dulu. Kau yang harusnya tidur dulu karena harus berangkat lebih pagi dariku. Bye _Marrie…_$_$

Selesai mandi direktur yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu langsung menuju ruang komputer untuk main game kesukaannya, _Starcraft._ Itulah ritual wajib kalau dia punya waktu luang. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 00.30 malam, Kyuhyun pun sudah mulai mengantuk dan terkulai di depan monitor _Apple PC _kesayangannya.

*****pukul 8.00 am*****

RIIIING…RIING….RINGGGGGGGGGGGG…..!

(Menarik nafas dalam-dalam)

"_bos BANGUUUN… sudah jam 8… nanti kita TELAAAT…._" Mark berteriak-teriak kayak orang gila sambil menyeret-nyeret tubuh Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi

"_Ngnnnhhhhh…? Ada apa ini…?_" yang di seretpun akhirnya sadar kalau sudah di kamar mandi

"_hah…! Masih tanya kenapa…?_" Mark semakin emosi

"_meetingnya 10 menit lagi tau… kau ini bodoh ya…? Mau meeting malah main sampah kayak gitu…_" amarah Mark meluap sambil nunjuk-nunjuk komputer tak bersalah itu

"_Aaaah… sorry- sorry- sorry- sorry- sorry- sorry …Arghhh….sialan kenapa aku bisa lupa..?_" Kyuhyun mengumpat-umpat sambil berlari ke kamar mengambil baju lalu lari ke kamar mandi lagi

"_dasar orang kaya idiot_" Mark geleng-geleng sambil membuat sarapan

"_untung tadi aku sengaja mampir dulu kesini, aku punya firasat buruk saat kau bilang mau main dulu sebelum tidur. Kalau tidak kau bisa mati sekarang juga_" gerutu Mark sambil membalik telur dadar

(Kyuhyun sudah selesai mandi)

"_aduh dimana celana ku?_" teriak Kyuhyun

"_di lemari kiri_" sahut Mark sambil mengambil piring

"_yiaaaksss… apaan nih? Menjijikkan…yah bajuku jadi kotor_" Kyuhyun berteriak

"_bodoh_" sahut Mark sambil mencari _cream_

"_menurutmu aku harus pakai kemeja biru atau putih?_" teriak Kyuhyun dari kamar

"_pakai yang putih saja_" sahut Mark sambil mencari telur

"_dimana sabukku?_"teriak Kyuhyun

"_di atas meja_" sahut Mark sambil membuat _espresso_

"_Ah… yang bener dong… meja yang mana?_" teriak Kyuhyun

"_meja deket kulkas… emang gimana bisa sampai situ…?_" sahut Mark sambil membakar roti

"_Damn… dimana manset-ku?_" teriak Kyuhyun

"_di laci atas_" sahut Mark sambil mengupas buah

"_F**k… kau lihat jas ku?_" teriak Kyuhyun

"_kemarin kau buang, katanya kau tidak suka warnanya_" sahut Mark sambil mengangkat roti bakar

"_lalu aku pakai apa?_" teriak Kyuhyun

"_itu sudah kubawakan yang baru di atas sofa, warnanya cocok dengan celanamu, jadi jangan kau buang lagi_" sahut Mark sambil menata sarapan di meja

"_Oh…Gosh Thanks…_" Kyuhyun memakai jas barunya itu

"_Oh iya dimana sepatuku?_" teriak Kyuhyun

"_Heeeyyy….! Cari sendiri boss, memangnya aku ini istrimu apa? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sarapan? Dasar…_" Mark menggerutu lagi

"_Okey-Oke aku sudah siap… kurang 5 menit lagi, ayo berangkat…_" kata Kyuhyun sambil menenteng koper dan menarik Mark keluar

"_eh… tunggu-tunggu aku telan ini dulu… uhuk…uhuk_…" Mark meronta tersedak

Kyuhyun menyeret Mark menuju _basement _untuk mengambil mobil Kyuhyun. Kalau dihitung-hitung mobil Kyuhyun ada 3, _Range Rover _putih yang biasa dia pakai ke kantor, _Lamborghini Superleggera _hitam kesayangannya dapakai hanya kalau ada moment istimewa, dan sebuah _Audi R8 Spider _biru yang jarang ia gunakan. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun menginginkan satu mobil lagi yaitu sebuah mobil _Hummer Adventure_, tapi oleh Mark diingatkan kalau mobil itu tidak akan banya berguna, jadi Kyuhyun tidak jadi beli. Walau Kyuhyun itu pelit tapi perkecualian untuk mobil dan gadget. Dia hanya tidak mau membeli barang yang nggak jelas gunanya.

*****di dalam mobil*****

"_kenapa hari ini kau pakai mobil yang ini?_" tanya Mark

"_aku harus kelihatan berkelas di depan client_" sahut Kyuhyun

"_apa kau bawa semua berkas yang aku berikan kemarin?_" tanya Mark

"_iya semua ada di dalam koper itu_" sahut Kyuhyun

"_kau tahu nggak kalau nanti putri-nya wali kota mau ikut juga_" ujar Mark

"_trus…?_" Kyuhyun ketus

"_ya katanya dia mau mengawasi kalau ada penyalah-gunaan areal itu, dia kan kerja di dinas tata kota_" kata Mark

"_apa…? Wah gawat… bisa-bisa menghalangi rencana awal dong… dasar perempuan menyusahkan saja_" Kyuhyun memukul setir dan mengambil kertas di dalam kopernya

"_aku harus me-review berkas ini, siapa tahu ada celah kesalahan yang bisa dimanfaatkan oleh wanita itu untuk menjatuhkanku_" Kyuhyun sibuk membagi perhatian menyetir dan membaca

"_jangan kau lakukan itu, jalanan lagi padat_" Mark mengingatkan

"_ah diamlah, kau mau rencana kita gagal karena kita dianggap menyalah gunakan areal secara illegal?_" Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Mark

"_aduh kertas-kertas ini banyak sekali_" Kyuhyun agak kerepotan meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di atas _dashboard _mobil

SRAAAAKKKK…..!

Kertas-kertas yang tadinya mau diletakkan di _dashboard _justru berserakan dan menutupi kaca mobil dan menghalangi pandangan Kyuhyun (perhatian…! mereka sedang terburu-buru jadi kecepatan mobil ini jangan ditanyakan)

Tiba-tiba…

…..!

Mobil mereka berputar di tengah jalan karena menghindari pejalan kaki. Mobil Kyuhyun berputar dua kali sebelum berhenti dan melintang di tengah jalan dan meninggalkan bekas hitam di aspal, hingga mobil Kyuhyun sempat menyenggol mobil lain yang sedang melintas. Mark KAGET setengah mati, kalau Kyuhyun MARAH setengah mati, dia mengumpat-umpat tak karuan. Terang saja dia marah, selain mengulur waktu, mobil kesayangannya jadi tergores gara-gara seorang pejalan kaki nggak jelas. Pejalan kaki itu ternyata seorang cewek dengan selera berpakaian yang bisa mengundang amarah Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun benci orang nggak jelas selera _fashion_-nya). Sang pejalan kaki sebenarnya luka tidak terlalu parah, namun efek shock-nya itu lho yang jadi masalah. Kyuhyun membanting kacamata dan keluar dari mobil diikuti Mark yang takut ada apa-apa. Bukannya minta maaf malah…

"_heh kamu buta ya… kamu nggak tahu saya buru-buru?_" bentak Kyuhyun

"_kamu itu bodoh atau apa sih? Kamu bisa ngganti kerusakan mobil saya? Dasar kampungan…_" amarah Kyuhyun dengan gampangnya memuncak

"_udahlah jangan ribut sama cewek malu-maluin, kamu bantu dia…_" ujar Mark

"_ngapain juga dibantuin… yang butuh bantuan itu aku, waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi… kenapa? Kamu mau bantuin dia? Silahkan…_" nada Kyuhyun sinis

"_rumah kamu mana sih…? Nggak pernah jalan di jalanan kota ya…?_" tanya Kyuhyun pedas

"_maaf kalau aku jalannya kurang hati-hati, tadi aku mau beli kacamata baru, karena yang ini sudah rusak_" ujar gadis itu ketakutan

"_dan sekarang udah benar-benar rusak… maafkan kami juga… kamu nggak papa?_" tanya Mark sambil membantunya berdiri

"_heh kamu tahu nggak berapa yang harus saya bayar karena keterlambatan ini… kamu bisa bayangin…?_" bentak Kyuhyun

"_Boss… dia itu luka, dan kacamatanya rusak, kamu masih bisa kasar sama dia?_" tanya Mark nggak percaya

(melihat jam tangan)

"_S**t kurang 3 menit, berapa jauhnya tempat meeting dari sini?_" tanya Kyuhyun pada Mark

"_sekitar 1 blok… kenapa?_" Mark bingung

"_karena ini tabrakan, pasti panjang urusannya, dan aku nggak punya waktu buat ngurusin polisi-polisi kurang kerjaan itu. Kamu disini aja tungguin mobil sama urusin admistrasi, obatin cewek ini, belikan kacamata baru. Dan segera susul aku di sana_" Kyuhyun memberikan ide

"_jadi kamu mau jalan kaki…? Itu kan jauh banget…?" _tanya Mark nggak percaya

"_siapa bilang aku mau jalan kaki?_" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil koper dan kacamatanya

"_jadi_ _kamu mau naik taksi?_" tanya Mark

"_naik taksi 1 blok itu habis uang 10 dollar_" kata Kyuhyun sambil lalu

"_huh disaat seperti ini pun dia tetep aja pelit, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri_" gerutu Mark

"_nama kamu siapa…?_" tanya Mark pada cewek itu

"_namaku Stephanie Lee…" _kata gadis itu dengan lutut gemetar karena terluka

"_maafkan bossku tadi ya… karena dia mau ada urusan penting jadi dia agak sensitif_" kata Mark menghibur

"_ah nggak papa lagi pula aku yang ceroboh, maafkan aku juga_" katanya sambil membungkuk

Mark merasa familiar dengan gesture tadi, seingatnya ada orang yang pernah membungkuk padanya. Itu saat Kyuhyun pertama kali sampai di New York.

*****sementara itu dengan Kyuhyun*****

Kyuhyun berlari membawa koper itu sejauh 1 blok, kegiatan ini tidak pernah ia lakukan. Berlari mengejar waktu karena takut telat bukan kebiasaanya, biasanya ia datang tepat waktu.

"_hah… kalau bukan karena wanita itu, aku pasti sudah duduk di ruang meeting sekarang_" umpat Kyuhyun sambil terus berlari

Karena trotoar padat, jadi setiap berlari dia pasti menyenggol seseorang bahkan menabraknya. Karena sangat tergesa-gesa, dia tidak melihat jalanan dengan baik. Ada pelayan yang nyelonong untuk mengantarkan pesanan ke seberang jalan dan…

BRAAKKK…..

KLONTANGG…..

"_tuan maaf tuan… maaf kan saya_" ujar pelayan itu ketakutan

"_apa tuan tidak apa-apa…?_" tanya pelayan itu hati-hati

Satu… dua… tiga… ^_^

"_ARRRRRGHHHH… ayah dosa apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga anakmu jadi begini…? Tuhan ambil nyawaku sekarang_" Kyuhyun berteriak keras karena frustasi

"_maafkan saya tuan…_" ujar pelayan itu lagi

(Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan kearah pelayan itu, mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan mengangkatnya… Kyuhyun memberikan _Death Glare _ter-evilnya pada pelayan itu)

"_apa kamu tahu berapa jarak dari sini ke Emporium State?_" tanya Kyuhyun

"_ah… a… anu… sekitar 100 meter lagi_" jawab pelayan itu bergetar takut

(Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan uang 20 dollar, dan memberikannya pada pelayan itu)

"_ambillah untuk membayar makanan itu, dan terimalah sisanya_" ujar Kyuhyun

"_apa boleh tuan…?_" pelayan itu tidak percaya

Kyuhyun berlari lagi ke arah emporium state tempat meeting dilaksanakan. Sesampainya disana dia melihat jam tangannya lagi.

"_huh_ _untung masih sisa 1 menit untuk siap-siap_" ujar Kyuhyun lega

"_kalau tidak karena buru-buru… sudah habis pelayan itu tadi_" Kyuhyun mencoba membersihkan baju sebisanya

Saat dia melihat kembali penampilannya, sungguh mengerikan. Kemeja kotor, sepatu kotor, kacamata retak, rambut acak-acakkan, dasinya…

"_Oh my god… dimana dasiku…? Oh aku tadi lupa pakai dasi… oh sial_" amarah Kyuhyun memuncak

"_aduh bagaimana ini…? Sebentar lagi mereka datang… penampilanku seperti orang gila saja_" Kyuhyun mulai panik

Akhirnya dia memakai mantel panjang, dan syal untuk menutupi noda _latte_ di kerah kemejanya.

Tok…tok…tok

"_silahkan masuk_" kata Kyuhyun ramah

"_oh tuan Cho… apa sudah menunggu lama?_" tanya pak wali kota

"_ah_ _tidak juga pak… apa ini putri bapak?_" tanya Kyuhyun

"_iya perkenalkan tuan Cho ini Lily, Lily ini tuan Cho_" wali kota mengenalkan

(berjabat tangan)

"_Lily Chamberlain_" kata wanita itu

"_Cho Kyuhyun_" kata Kyuhyun sambil meremas tangan wanita itu (karena jengkel)

"_apa anda sakit tuan Cho…?_" tanya pak wali kota

"_ah… ini…? Saya merasa agak tidak enak badan_" kata Kyuhyun grogi

"_pasti karena anda terlalu lelah bekerja, sekali-kali liburan itu penting_" kata pak wali kota tertawa-tawa

Kyuhyun-pun ikut tertawa dipaksakan.

"_kalau bukan karena putri sialanmu itu aku tidak akan menabrak orang, dan akhirnya berlari kesini_" umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati

*****di tempat Mark*****

Mark sedang mengurusi administrasi mobil Kyuhyun, sedang Stephanie menunggu kacamatanya jadi. Benar kata Kyuhyun kalau polisi itu selalu mempersulit keadaan, Mark harus ditanyai macam-macam, dan mengisi angket-angket, tanda tangan kertas-kertas yang bertele-tele.

"_apa kau sudah selesai…?_" tanya Stephanie pada Mark

"_oh_ _hampir… kacamatamu sudah jadi?_" tanya Mark

"_sudah… terimakasih ya… aku mau pergi dulu karena aku ada janji dengan temanku, pasti dia sudah menunggu lama_" Stephanie tersenyum

"_oke… kamu nggak papa pergi sendiri?_" Mark khawatir

"_nggak papa… makasih banyak…bye…_" Stephanie melambai

"_bye…_" Mark balas melambai

Akhirnya urusan dengan polisi kelar sudah, mobil Kyuhyun sudah bisa digunakan lagi. Sekarang Mark akan menyusul untuk meeting, tiba-tiba…

Crriiiing…..! (tanda ada telepon)

"_halo… kau dimana…? Apa…? Sudah selesai…? Kau dimana? Oke aku segera kesana_" Mark menjawab telepon dan masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun menuju taman kota

*****di taman kota*****

_Lamborghini Superleggera _hitam milik Kyuhyun sampai di taman kota dengan kecepatan menakjubkan. Mark khawatir dengan suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar panik, Mark takut telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun.

"_boss kau nggak papa?_" tanya mark pada Kyuhyun

"_kau tidak lihat keadaanku…?_" Kyuhyun ketus

"_apa kau sakit? Kenapa pakai syal?_" nada Mark khawatir

"_bukan itu yang harus kau khawatirkan_" Kyuhyun menatap Mark tak jelas

"_memangnya kenapa?_" Mark tambah bingung

"_apa kau bisa mengantarku ke salon?_" tanya Kyuhyun kikuk

"_Hah… mau ngapain… mau beli salon?"_ tanya Mark

"_aku perlu merapikan rambutku, tadi rambutku terkena tumpahan Latte_" jawab Kyuhyun

"_latte…? Kok bisa…?_" Mark menahan tawa

"_diamlah bodoh… sudah… antar aku ke salon sekarang_" Kyuhyun tambah ketus

"_oke-oke aku akan mengantar tante-tante nyalon….hahahaha_" Mark girang

"_diam bodoh_" Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Mark

Mereka akhirnya pergi ke salon terbaik di New York untuk merapikan rambut Kyuhyun, tetapi memang rambut Kyuhyun itu sudah harus dirapikan karena sudah menutupi dahi. Berhubung rambut Kyuhyun itu mempunyai kecepatan tumbuh yang luar biasa, jadi kadang-kadang dia biarkan agak panjang baru dirapikan, seperti saat ini (sering ke salon nggak maco + MAHAL). Kyuhyun menyukai rambut pendek karena mudah diatur, dan yang lebih penting BIAYA perawatannya lebih MURAH (dasar orang pelit).

*****sesampainya di salon*****

"_nah ini salon bagus, Jill biasanya kesini_" ujar Mark bangga

"_yakin ini bagus?_" Kyuhyun ragu-ragu

"_tentu saja, garansi 100%_" Mark meyakinkan

"_oke akan ku coba_" Kyuhyun mantap

"_ada yang bisa saya bantu?_" tanya seorang bencong pada Kyuhyun

"_saya mau merapikan rambut_" jawab Kyuhyun

"_mau model apa sayang?_" tanya bencong itu tambah genit

"_yang_ _cocok sama saya kira-kira apa ya?_" tanya Kyuhyun

"_Umm… wajah tirus, mulus, agak kurus, pekerjaan kamu apa sayang?_" tanya bencong

"_pengusaha kondominium…_" jawab Kyuhyun bangga

"_Ouw…. Oke saya sudah tahu potongan yang cocok dengan anda yang sering meeting, biar mudah diatur, tetep keren. Mari ikut saya_" ujar bencong tambah girang

"_permak aja dia sampai keren, biar cepet dapet pacar…hahahaha_" ledek Mark

"_kamu belum punya pacar?_" tanya bencong pada Kyuhyun

"_belum… emang kenapa?_" Kyuhyun bingung

"_aku mau kok jadi pacarmu…_" sang bencong menggelayut pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang jijik pada bencong itu, pasrah rambut nya di permak oleh bencong yang naksir dia. 15 menit berlalu, Mark sudah tertidur di ruang tunggu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun selesai merapikan rambut. Mark melihat hasilnya dan…

"_Whoah….. kalau aku ini cewek aku pasti langsung naksir kamu, gila keren banget, kenapa nggak dari dulu kayak gini aja?_" Mark tercengang

"_aku itu udah keren dari lahir, Cuma kamu aja yang nggak nyadar_" Kyuhyun senyum-senyum

"_gimana puas dengan pelayanan saya?_" tanya si bencong yang namanya Beatrice

"_puas… puas banget_" Mark menggeleng-geleng

"_habis berapa?_" tanya Kyuhyun pada Beatrice

"_habis 30 dollar + perawatan_" kata Beatrice enteng

"_apa 30 dollar yang bener aja… bisa marah besar si boss_" umpat Mark dalam hati

"_30 dollar?_" Kyuhyun membelalak tak percaya

"_apa nggak ada diskon_" tanya Mark khawatir

"_aku diskon 2% deh…_" jawab Beatrice enteng

"_2%...?_" Kyuhyun membelalak tak percaya

"_okey saya saja yang membay_ar" Mark mengeluarkan kartu debit-nya

"_aku mual… mengeluarkan banyak uang hari ini membuatku mual_" Kyuhyun lemas

"_ayo kita pulang dan makan, kau mau makan apa?_" tanya Mark

"_mau makan apa? Hari ini aku sudah cukup banyak keluar uang_" Kyuhyun tambah lemas

"_apa kau gila? Sepelit apapun tetep aja harus makan_" Mark nggak percaya

"_terserah makan apa…_" Kyuhyun tambah pasrah

"_gimana kalau masak sendiri_" usul Mark

"_kau tahu aku nggak bisa masak_" Kyuhyun pergi masuk ke mobil

"_kita beli bahan trus masak di apartmentmu_" Mark mengekor

"_terserah…_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tancap gas meluncur ke mall terdekat

Kyuhyun itu memang tidak bisa masak, terakhir dia masak hampir meledakkan gas karena apinya terlalu besar. Dan yang ada di dapurnya hanya peralatan elektronik yang tinggal colok ke listrik. Dia nggak mau repot dan kotor. Lagi pula kalau sampai dia mengacaukan dapur lagi, pasti biaya untuk memperbaiki akan BANYAK + MAHAL. Sehingga akan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena banyak mengeluarkan uang (penyakit pelit akut)

*****di mall*****

Mall yang mereka datangi juga merupakan karya Kyuhyun sebagai seorang arsitek. Mall ini mempunyai teknologi pengamanan yang tinggi, dan berlokasi sangat strategis. Mobil _Lamborghini Superleggera _hitam memasuki ruang parkir bawah tanah yang luas dan bergabung dengan mobil-mobil lain. Mark dan Kyuhyun turun bak pangeran turun dari tunggangan mereka. Mark adalah pangeran dai kerajaan Inggris yang pandai menunggang kuda, sedang Kyuhyun adalah pangeran yang kelihatan sakit-sakitan, soalnya Kyuhyun masih pakai mantel panjang dan syal nggak jelas itu.

"_boss kau rugi dong hari ini?_" tanya Mark

"_rugi besar…_" Kyuhyun masih lemas

"_maksudku kau rugi membawa mobil ini, toh kau juga tidak membawanya waktu meeting tadi… hahahaha_" Mark sangat bahagia

"_terserah_ _mau bilang apa…yang jelas sudah banyak uang yang kukeluarkan…_" Kyuhyun mulai melihat isi dompetnya

"_memangnya kau habis berapa?_" Mark curiga

"_20 dollar buat pelayan_" Kyuhyun menghitung kembali uangnya

"_Cuma segitu…? Kalau dihitung-hitung aku lebih banyak… 50 dollar untuk administrasi mobil tadi, 30 dollar untuk ngebenerin kacamata Stephanie, 29.4 dollar buat merapikan rambutmu. Jadi jumlahnya 109.4 dollar… gimana?_" Mark melirik

"_oke-oke… ntar kamu belanja bahan makanan aku yang bayar…_" Kyuhyun mengacungkan kartu debitnya

"_itu dipikir nanti saja, aku tidak mau berjalan dengan orang yang nggak jelas penampilannya. Sekarang kamu beli baju dulu sana_" Mark menarik Kyuhyun untuk beli baju

Mark itu tergolong cowok yang cerewet bagi Kyuhyun, kayak anak cewek. Apa saja yang mengurusi Mark, termasuk penampilan Kyuhyun. Mereka itu sama-sama jarang _hang-out_ (Mark jarang _hang-out_ karena terjebak bersama Kyuhyun), jadi mereka agak susah mencari tempat beli baju. Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk berputar-putar, akhirnya mereka nemu tempatnya juga.

"_boss ayo masuk, sekali-kali gunakan kartumu untuk belanja_" Mark mengompori Kyuhyun

"_belanja itu Hedonisme, merugikan, aku hanya mau belanja 1 setel baju santai, dan 1 setel Tuxedo_" jawab Kyuhyun khawatir

"_apapun katamu boss_" Mark senang melihat Kyuhyun mau membeli baju

"_ada yang bisa kami bantu?_" tanya pelayang dengan ramah

"_kami mau mencari setelan untuk boss saya_" jawab Mark, Mark dan pelayan itu dengan semangat memilih-milih setelan yang cocok. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian

"_ah… permisi…_" Kyuhyun menyela kehebohan 2 orang itu

"_ya…?_" tanya pelayan, Mark menoleh pada Kyuhyun

"_sebenarnya aku hanya butuh tuksedo 3 kancing ukuran 48, kemeja putih, sepatu kulit warna hitam ukuran sepuluh, dan 2 Advil, jangan lupa mansetnya terima kasih_" kata-kata Kyuhyun lancar membuat 2 orang itu terperangah, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun tahu banyak

"_satu lagi aku butuh kemeja santai kotak-kotak hitam-putih ukuran 48, kaos hitam, jeans hitam, dan sepatu sport hitam atau biru, juga jam tangan Gucci hitam, saya tunggu di kasir, ayo Mark_" ajak Kyuhyun pada Mark yang masih melongo

"_apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau seperti seorang gila belanja_" kata Mark

"_diamlah_" Kyuhyun menyeringai

"_semuanya 200 dollar tuan_" kata penjaga kasir pada Kyuhyun

(Kyuhyun memijit kening karena pening, dan menyodorkan kartu debitnya)

_SLICE….~~_ (kartu itu meluncur dengan mulusnya tanpa Kyuhyun bisa mencegah, sedang Mark hanya tersenyum dibelakang)

"_akhirnnya dia menggunakan kartu itu_" Mark girang dalam hati

Merekapun menuju toilet untuk mengganti baju Kyuhyun yang nggak jelas dengan baju yang baru ia beli. Setelah ganti baju…

JENG…JENG… (Mark pingsan…lho?)

"_ayo cari makan saja nggak usah masak segala_" ajak Kyuhyun pada Mark yang pingsan

"_kemana…? Bukannya itu malah mahal_" tanya Mark

"_ah aku nggak mau repot, tapi untuk sehari ini saja_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menenteng tas belanjaan

Mereka berdua masuk restoran yang menyediakan makanan khas Korea

"_boss kau kangen rumah ya…?_" tanya Mark

"_nggak juga, Cuma udah lama nggak makan makanan rumah_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memilih menu

"_mau pesan apa?_" tanya _waitress_

"_saya mau pesan_ …(makanan Korea yang banyak)

"_kau lapar ya?_" Mark melihat-lihat semua makanan yang terhidang di meja

"_bukannya kau yang lapar?_" Kyuhyun balik nanya

"_hehehhe kok tahu?_" Mark mulai mencomoti makanan di depannya

Sambil makan, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru mall itu, sekalian menikmati hasil kerjanya. Ternyata mall ini semakin ramai sejak terakhir Kyuhyun berkunjung kesini. Selagi dia celingukan, tatapan matanya menumbuk pada seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana…

"_ada apa?_" tanya Mark sambil terus menjejalkan makanan ke mulutnya

"_tidak ada apa-apa_" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

(Mark ikut melihat kearah pandangan Kyuhyun)

"_hah… wanita itu…_" Mark setengah kaget

**TBC…;-D**


End file.
